


cookies for you

by Scriba



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriba/pseuds/Scriba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helping out a comrade in need shouldn't be rewarded with cookies in the end. And yet Starling finds a way to make it an official rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cookies for you

“Wow,” Steph’s at a loss for words when she’s presented a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. A steaming pile of cookies formed a mound-shape on her biggest plate and almost made her drool. Almost. “Did you make all this?”

Ev leans her elbow on the blonde’s shoulder, grinning at her handy-work like an artist finally finished with her masterpiece. “Yep, I used to make it all the time with my uncle back when I was a kid. He coulda beaten’ Chef Ramsey any day of the week.”

“You did this while I was sleeping?”

The older woman makes an affirmative hum. “I wanted to make it up to you for helping me out and there was nothing else for me to do around here.”

“Uh,” for once, Steph fumbled over her next words, something unheard to most of her friends. “Thank you. No one’s ever…”

“Made you cookies?” Ev finishes, incredulously. “What kind of circle of friends do you have anyway?”

Steph gives her a side grin. “The bat kind.”

“Well girly-girl,” Ev says wrapping an arm around her. “I think I should come and visit more. Someone oughta’ make you smile more.”

She then surprises the younger girl by giving her a quick kiss in the cheek. “I’ll see you around, Batgirl.”

It’s not until she’s long gone did Steph sink in to what just happened. She touches her cheek and inhales the smell of cookies around the kitchen. They smell absolutely delicious. She smirks at a particular half eaten cookie.

“Yeah, see you later.”


End file.
